


Blood Red

by IWP_chan



Series: Away from Here, Nasty Father [35]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: (akechi IS a detective you know), (there IS a murder), Blood, Heels, I failed, M/M, Murder, and the whole thing turned into a different type of random shuake one shot, i wanted to write random shuake fluff, is not angst though if youre worried about that, read to find out?, shrugs, what else can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Akechi Goro, happily married to Amamiya Ren, has to deal with his husband’s shenanigans, and with work.





	Blood Red

Summary: Akechi Goro, happily married to Amamiya Ren, has to deal with his husband’s shenanigans, and with work.

_Note: I want to write random shuake fluff, I said. Terrible random trash fic with murder I wrote._

**Warnings: Murder (Well Akechi Has To Investigate Something You Know), Heels, Mentions Of Blood (There Is A Murder So…).**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

“Goro, did you see my red heels?” Ren called out as he rummaged through his closet.

“Which red heels?” Goro called back absently, entirely focused on the book in his hands.

“The ones with the black design on the side!”

“Honey, remember you had to throw them away when they got ruined!”

Ren groaned as he pulled away from the closet with a black leather jacket in hand, “Seriously?”

Goro raised his head to send an Unimpressed Look Ren’s way, “Remember you wore them to Shido’s last party? You know what happened then, darling. I would have thought you wouldn’t forget that particular event.”

Ren hummed thoughtfully before sending a lecherous grin Goro’s way, “Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten.” His expression then twisted into a pout, “But to think that it was my favorite pair of red heels that I lost that night…”

“Blood does that to things,” Goro responded dryly, “Who are you hunting tonight?”

Ren regained his smirk as he threw on the leather jacket and went to look for a different pair of red heels, “Clothes shop owner harassing girls. Futaba found evidence that he has hidden cameras set-up in the changing rooms.”

Goro wrinkled his nose in disgust, “Why can’t I go with you tonight?”

“Hon, you know what you need to do after.”

Goro sighed.

Ren pulled up a pair of red and silver heels and set them aside to wear, then went to the dresser to apply red lipstick.

“I know, doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“I’ll be counting on you.” Ren winked before he walked out of the bedroom, looking like a completely different person with his choice of clothes and hair style.

Goro blew him a kiss, “Take care.”

“I will!”

.

Goro was preparing to retire to bed when the call from his coworkers came.

“Akechi speaking,” He said as he answered the call.

“Detective, we have another case on our hands and you should get here ASAP.”

“What is it?” Goro made a beeline for the closet to take out a pair of pants and a shirt.

“Joker struck again.”

“Ah.” Goro’s facial features twisted into a grim expression, “I’ll be there shortly, just send me the address.”

After the detective on the other end of the line rattled off the address, Goro disconnected the call.

He spent a moment staring at a wall blankly before his lips pulled into a deranged grin. A moment later, he smoothed his expression into a serious frown.

.

“It’s very bloody, detective Akechi.”

“I figured. It’s Joker after all, and he’s fond of red.” Goro nodded at the mutilated corpse, “What do we have here?”

As the officer started listing the details the police found so far, Goro’s eyes darted around, taking in the details of the crime scene.

One part of the crime was done, all that was left was to see what clues Joker left him.

Joker always left clues.

.

“So?” Ren was draped on the bed when Goro returned home, “How was it?”

Goro snorted as he allowed himself to flop gracelessly on top of Ren, “You always leave such a bloody mess behind, and you wonder why you always have to throw away your shoes.”

Ren pouted with all the innocence a serial killer like him could muster, which was actually a lot. Goro shook his head fondly.

.

End

AU where Akira is a serial killer who goes by the name Joker and Akechi is his husband-slash-accomplice.


End file.
